Special Delivery
by Leanne90
Summary: An AU one shot as part of the DE Author2Author fic exchange. Damon is a postman and Elena is an editor, what happens when he delivers a package on NYE. Warning: Graphic sexual content


**This is for Sar (BadBoysAreBest) I really loved her prompt so I'm praying I did it justice. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Rated M for a reason!**

* * *

><p>A loud thud collided around the van as Damon threw the package into the back of it, pure anger invading his features as he took his place in the driver's seat with a huff. He hated Christmas, but he fucking hated New Year even more. If it wasn't bad enough that people insisted on buying gifts that they then expected him to deliver, the world then had the cheek to lay on sales after Christmas and beckon the hordes of people to spend stupidly online and AGAIN expect him to deliver all the pointless shit to their front doors. He let out an exasperated sigh as he took the pen from behind his ear and scanned down the page attached to his clipboard <strong>"Ah, Mrs Clifford aka My husband bought me a boob job for Christmas"<strong> he allowed a slight chuckle to roll from his lips as he put a strike through her name and wrote "package returned" by the side of it. He had given everyone nicknames over the festive season, there was "Miss she'd take in the back doors", "Miss whore in nuns clothing", "Mr if I was gay I still wouldn't touch you", Damon smiled deviously to himself as he scanned back up the list. It was merely to amuse himself and help him refrain from becoming a mass murderer, and believe me, he thought, it had had its appeal.

He tossed the clipboard into the passenger seat beside him and run his hands through his hair in frustration, he had been the poster boy for well mannered, eligible gentleman all year, but he had had enough, he hated his job, who wants to be a fucking postman, the thought screamed in his mind, and he hadn't gotten laid through being nice. In fact, he hadn't got much attention through being nice. New Year, New Damon. Dick Damon, it's got a ring to it; a deviant smirk crawled onto his lips, the thought sounding more attractive by the second. Damon glanced to the side, grasping his clipboard in his hand once again, his eyes roaming down to the bottom of the page to find his last delivery of the day, of the year in fact.

"**Miss Tease"** aka Elena Gilbert, his eyes lit up instantly as he name rolled effortlessly from his sumptuous lips, the mere sound of it made his cock twitch and oh, how her name suited her. She had teased him all year, sauntered around her office with her divine sexiness, the heavenly smell of vanilla radiating off of her. His eyes widened a little as his mind raced with thoughts of her; her chocolate brown hair cascading around the most beautiful face he had ever laid eyes upon. She had dark chestnut orbs which constantly gave him the "fuck me" look, it could have been a "get the fuck out my office" or an "I really want to go home" look, but no, he was positive it was the "fuck me" look. Her lips were plumb and juicy red and he had pinned so many times to be her tongue, watching it creep from her mouth and glaze over her lips to wet them. The thought made his cock twitch again. Her slender neck that he had wanted so many times to lick, kiss and bite and indulge in her succulent taste led to her perfect frame. She wore crisp, white, fitted shirts and figure hugging, black, pencil skirts, her supple legs poking out from under them, her silky, olive skin leading down to her "fuck me" heels. She was such a tease and he so desperately wanted to make her his. Dick Damon would make her his, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Elena sat back in her leather chair, one leg crossed other the other as her hair fell like a waterfall down her back. She rubbed her eyes, prompting herself awake before leaning forward, a heavy sigh escaping from deep in her throat as she peered around her office. Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted as her PA Humphrey poked his head around the door.<p>

"**I'm off home Elena, don't stay here too long, it would suck if you missed the New Years Eve party"** he made a face like a cute puppy.

"**I've just got to sign off on these and then I'll be there"** she smiled **"Thanks for staying late with me"** her eyes shot him an appreciative look.

"**No problem, I'll see you later, I'll save you a dance"** he chuckled, wiggling his fingers before closing the door behind him and heading down the corridor.

Elena set her hand down on the pile of papers she needed to get through, being an editor really had its downfalls sometimes, she wasn't going anywhere until these had been checked, signed and sent to the copier so they could work through the night to get the deluxe New Years issue of the magazine out in stores the next day. She rolled her eyes as she picked up her empty mug.

"**Humphrey?"** she called, knowing she would have missed him.

She leant her hands on her desk and pushed herself up, grasping her mug as she made her way to the small office kitchen. She lazily poured a cup of strong coffee before heading back, her ears perking as she heard the lift ding. She frowned, a crease encroaching upon her forehead as she peered down the corridor, her shoulders shrugging slightly as nobody came into view. She stepped back into her office, taking a generous sip of the coffee, feeling it instantly soothe and awaken her as she sat herself back behind her desk. Her head bobbed up as there was a knock at the door, her face once again taking on a confused expression.

"**What have you forgotten Humphrey?"** she called out as she watched the door creep open.

Elena froze, it wasn't Humphrey, it was Damon Salvatore, the mail man, one of the things she considered a perk of her job. He had came in weekly throughout the year to deliver packages which she had to sign for, and each week she had noticed something different about him. He had piercing blue eyes that captivated her attention whenever she gazed into them, he could send her into a trance, a hypnotic state, she swore he could. His soft milky skin was flawless and he had cherry red lips that she had wanted so badly to latch onto and kiss, lick, bite and suck. He held a muscular stance that she knew would ruin her, and she had day dreamed numerous times of the different positions he could flip and toss her into. She gulped as she peered up at him, taking a quick sip of coffee in attempt to hide the smile crawling onto her lips, her cheeks instantly taking on a powdered blush as she looked at him from under her thick, raven lashes. He smelled delightful, he always did, a thick musky smell that lingered in the room long after he had left, it made her tingle. And his smile, oh, what a glorious smile he had, he would light up any room and it never failed to spark an ache between her legs, an ache which for some reason, seemed more prominent today. Her eyes laced over his crisp shirt and down to his trousers, she could never deny herself a quick peek at his bulge and today was no different.

Damon stepped into the office, her delicious scent instantly hitting him and making his nostrils flare with delight, he had missed that smell, but today there was something different about it, it was fruity. His teeth sank deeply into his lips as he inhaled another waft of it, he wanted to pluck at her fruit so badly, and fuck it, he was going to.

He watched as she peered up at him, giving him her infamous "fuck me" look and that was it, his cock was hard, she was not going to say no to him, she was not leaving this office until he had pounded her like Sundays beef. He turned around and shut the door behind him, making quick work of the lock. He spun on his heel and shot her a dazzling smile, watching as her legs crossed other each other in an attempt to stop the ache from burning between her thighs. He swallowed thickly, he knew she wanted him too and he would slap it out of her if he had to.

"**I have a package for you, Elena"** he shook it in the air before tossing it into a chair.

"**I wasn't expecting you today, Damon"** she quickly glanced down, trying to hide her flushed cheeks, glancing back over the papers she had to finish.

"**I need you to sign for it"** he said pulling his clipboard out from the back of his trousers, fiddling with his pen in his hand.

"**Just give me a minute; I need to get through the end of this section before I lose myself"**

Lose herself, oh he would make her lose herself, he thought. He stepped closer to her desk, watching her chest heave up and down with each step he took. His fingers laced over a letter opener on the edge of her desk, a sadistic smirk smearing onto his lips as his fingers pricked the tip of it. He gripped it in his hand and stabbed it down into the desk to get her attention, watching as she flinched slightly from the sound. She glanced up at him, her eyes wild with lust.

"**I need you to sign for it, now"** He tilted his head to the side, his teeth grazing over his lip.

Elena sat back in her chair, her lower lip popping in and out of her mouth as her teeth toyed with it.

"**Jesus, Damon, it's only a package"** she hopped off of her chair, knowing her words would rile him up, part of her desperate for him to just take her there and then.

She walked around her desk, seductively tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she reached out for the clipboard. Damon's breath became ragged as she edged closer, his hand gripping the letter opener tighter. He couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't deny himself of her any longer. He watched as her hand swirled her name, visions invading his mind of what that hand could do to his cock, wanting nothing more than her firm grip around his throbbing length. He stepped forward and snatched the clipboard from her dainty fingers, and chucked it aside, his chest almost pressing against hers as he invaded her personal space. Elena froze, her breath coming out in short, sharp gasps as her eyes trained his lips, feeling her juices pooling abundantly between her legs. Damon closed the gap between their lips, brushing his lips teasingly against hers, begging for approval. She pressed her lips to his, giving him the long awaited consent he needed.

Damon kissed her hungrily, frantically pushing her back into the desk as their lips met like pieces of a puzzle. His hands moved up to cup her face, pressing his icy lips harder against her burning ones, a spark instantly igniting between them. His fingers threaded through her long, chocolate locks, gripping them tightly as her hands creased against the fabric of his shirt. He forcefully yanked her head back, exposing her succulent neck to him. He eagerly swooped down, his lips parting as her neck welcomed his warm, wet tongue, goosebumps prickling over her skin as he slowly licked up her throat. Damon moaned lowly, she tasted like strawberries and cream and all things sweet and craved to taste her again.

Elena wrapped her hands around the desk, her nails digging into the solid wood as she desperately attempted to stifle a moan. Her eyes fluttered closed as his glorious tongue went in for another lick, only this time, her core heated as his teeth nibbled on her delicate skin. She gripped the desk harder, her lips parting as he moved his lips around to the curve of her neck, sucking and kissing along her thudding vein, her skin sizzling from his burning, hot touch. She whimpered as he tugged harder on her curls, a searing pain momentarily shooting through her scalp only to be replaced with the pleasurable feel of his sumptuous lips on her slender neck. Elena swallowed thickly as Damon smoothed one of his hands over her body, her nipple pebbling instantly as his fingers lightly brushed over her material clad breasts. She bit her lips as he reached the hem of her skirt, her breath hitching in the crevasse of her throat as he roughly hoisted the fabric up around her waist and slipped his hand between her legs.

Damon brushed the lace of her underwear, a smug smirk crawling onto his lips as he felt her dampen under his touch. He moved his lips to her earlobe, his teeth latching onto it before sucking hard, feeling more of her sweet nectar pool beneath his fingers.

"**Damon, we can't, we shouldn't" **Elena's words came out breathy and lust filled.

"**You say no, but your body says yes"** he whispered darkly into her ear, his icy breath fanning over the delicate skin of her neck as his fingers roughly pulled her underwear to the side and delved into her soaking slit.

Elena parted her legs willingly, allowing him better access, silently begging for him to work her.

Damon eagerly obliged, viciously pushing her back onto the desk as he plunged his fingers into her dripping, wet core, instantly being rewarded with a raspy moan. He smirked deviously, his fingers driving deeper into her delectable opening as his thumb plucked at her forbidden fruit, watching avidly as her juices dribbled and coated his talented fingers. A lust filled moan rumbled from deep within her throat, her hands giving way to allow her back to fall and slap against the hard wood of the desk. She clenched her thighs around his hand, bliss corrupting her body as he slipped his skilful fingers in and out of her core. She writhed below him, her delicious wetness oozing from her centre and running down his hand. She had never been worked this good and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on for.

Damon's eyes widened as he gazed down at her glistening slit, his fingers and hand soaked with her sweet nectar, he needed to taste her and now! He dived down, ripping her underwear off with ease. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and angled her hips to his welcoming mouth, frantically sweeping his tongue over the entire length of her sopping wet centre. Elena bucked involuntarily, the sensation of his warm, talented tongue sending ripples of pleasure through every inch of her. She panted, harshly biting her lower lip as she prayed for her moans to keep within the comfines of her mouth, not wanting him to revel in how much she was enjoying his touch.

Damon moaned predatorily against her, the vibrations of his moans only causing her to convulse harder into his mouth. He roughly gripped the tops of her thighs, spreading her wider for him, delving his tongue deeper into succulent folds. He moved a hand to place on her stomach, pushing her forcefully back down to the desk, restraining her from wriggling, wanting to bury his tongue within her tight opening and wanting to do it with ease.

Elena thrashed her head from side to side as he prevented her from moving, the torturous flicks of his tongue building her quickly. She tangled her fingers in his hair, gripping it hard each time he probed her delicious opening, twisting and curling his dexterous, wet tongue to meet her perfect shape. Moans began to pour from her lips, as she resigned to the pleasure, unable to deny it any longer, her resolve crashing and allowing her body to give in to him. She panted as he sucked the hood of her clit into his mouth and rolled it between his lips before releasing it again and licking circles around her bud.

"**AAAHHH, Damon, I'm cum...I'm cummingggg" **she moaned wildly, as her body absorbed spasms of pleasure, her hips bucking violently to his mouth despite being restrained.

Damon pulled away, her sweet juices glossing his splendid lips, watching intently as her body quivered and quaked before him. A deviant smirk graced his lips, his eyes flickering with a sadistic glint, knowing he could do anything to her while she was in this almost comatose state.

Damon stood and made quick work of undressing himself, frantically peeling his shirt from his muscular body and undoing his jeans, allowing them to hang loosely around the tops of his thighs. He roughly grabbed Elena's thighs and pulled her further down the desk, standing between her legs as she peered up at him helplessly. He reached for the letter opener, a low chuckle escaping his lips as he glided the tip up and down the fabric of her shirt.

Elena gulped, her eyes widening as she felt the sharp object lace over her shirt, contradicting emotions burning behind her eyes.

"**Damon.."** She spoke in almost a whisper, only to be cut off as he placed a single finger to her lips and hushed her.

A scrapping sound filled the room as Damon effortlessly swiped the letter opener along the material, watching amusingly as it split like silk and parted on either side of her breasts.

"**Now, let's do something about your wriggling"** He grinned devilishly, reaching out for a nearby stapler.

He quickly fanned the material of her shirt against the desk, her arms still snugly inside the sleeves as he stapled it to the wood, his grin growing wider as she rewarded him with a helpless whimper. He leaned down, his lips finding her ear once again, his words dripping with charm.

"**Be a good girl and let me ravish you"** He purred into her ear.

Elena felt a tingle spark between her legs as his words revolved around in her head, she wanted him, he oozed sex and she wanted it now!

Damon's hand snaked around her neck, holding her even stiller as he guided his throbbing length between her legs. He teased the tip up and down her aching slit, watching avidly as her succulent juices coated the head of him, her bud pulsing each time he hit her clit.

"**Fuck me, Damon, please, fuck me"** She whimpered, unable to take his torturous assault any longer, needing him to fill her immediately.

Damon's eyes fluttered with delight as the words sounded in his ears. They were the best words he had heard all year and they coming out the mouth of "Miss Tease", if he didn't want to fuck her so badly he would have cum there and then. He positioned himself at her opening, watching lustfully as it contracted before him, his cock pleading with him to just ram into her, but, he needed a second, he had waited all year for this, he was about to fuck Elena Gilbert and he wanted to fucking remember the moment. He took a second to contemplate the significance of this fuck before pushing into her tight, soaking folds, moaning as her walls hugged him invitingly, and her juices instantly slicked against his pulsing cock.

Elena gasped as he filled her completely, desperately trying to spread her legs wider to accommodate his thick length. She bucked her hips, silently begging him to move, her walls itching to feel the friction and the burn. Damon obliged, pulling all the way out before slamming back into her hot mess, moans tittering behind his opulent lips. He smoothed his free hand up her stomach, gripping the lacy material of her bra and snapping it with ease, roughly grabbing her breasts as they fell free. He squeezed her tightly in his hand as he slid into her again and again, cleaving her open in an attempt to bury more of himself inside of her.

Elena gulped as his hand tightened around her neck, her moans getting lost in her throat, her walls contracting terrifically around him. She rocked her hips into his movements, keeping the pace as her body laid bound to the desk, her back sliding along the grain of the wood and burning her slightly. She didn't care; the pain was worth it, every tinge of pain being overcome with surges and waves of pleasure as he fucked her relentlessly. And oh what a glorious fuck he was, she thought to herself.

The smell of sweat and sex filled the room as Damon continued to plough into her luxurious slit, his hand viciously slapping her breasts in an attempt to get her to moan for him, the table rocking from the force of his thrusts. He loosened his grip of her slender neck, allowing moans to flow freely from her luscious lips, only to be stifled a second later as he crashed his lips into hers. He aggressively bit her lips to open her mouth, forcing his tongue inside and lashing it dominantly against hers. He loved the way she tasted and he craved more and more like an addict.

Elena kissed him back just as fiercely, moans swirling between their tongues as her shirt bound her to the table, Damon's precise thrusts bringing her ever closer to the edge. Her moans poured into his mouth even louder as his belt buckle began to slap against her ass, the pain mixed with pleasure almost unbearable.

Damon sped up his movements, feeling them both on the edge, her walls hugging him tighter than ever as her sweet nectar dribbled down his shaft. He kissed her hungrily, before moving his lips to her neck, trailing a line of kisses and bites along the sensitive skin, knowing it would propel her into oblivion. Just as he bit down, Elena screamed out in a mix of pure bliss and pain, her body rippling violently against him as his hot, sticky juices flooded her welcoming walls. He moaned predatorily against her divine neck, fucking her mercilessly through it as the fruits of their labour mixed and trickled from her gratifying core.

Elena writhed under him as he slowed his thrusts and pulled out of her, pulling his jeans up. She peered up at him, watching as a satisfied smile curled onto his kiss swollen lips. He leant down and with one swift movement ripped her from the desk, his arms wrapping around her as he placed a single kiss on her lips.

"**Happy New Year, Elena"** He whispered charmingly against her lips.

"**Happy New Year, Damon"** she panted back, her hot breath fanning over his icy lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, be good and tell me what you thought in the form of a review.<strong>


End file.
